


Tante Maggie

by GettheSalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, futureverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/GettheSalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allies can come from the oddest places. And the oddest allies can expect your kids to call them their aunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tante Maggie

“Tante Maggie!”

Sam sighed heavily, stepping back so his daughter could race to the front door without having to hip check him out of the way. Across the room, Gabriel looked up from where he was meticulously charming the kitchen utensils into drizzling caramel on what Sam was pretty sure was a coffee cake, and smirked. “Looks like you have competition for her favourite.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Haha-haha. I’ve always had competition, what the hell are you trying to bribe her with now?”

Gabriel laughed, gesturing to the – frankly, delicious looking – cake on the kitchen counter in front of him. “This is actually for you. It was her idea though, and she actually baked it.”

He would never admit it, but a little sliver of dread lodged itself in Sam’s mind at that. Mary was just over six years old, and she was at that stage where anything and everything that daddy and pop could do, she could do. And better. And Gabriel just got such a thrill out of letting her do the mixing and timing on anything she wanted to bake for Sam that it was hard not to dread what he’d be putting in his mouth. He loved Mary with his entire heart, but after the chocolate-barbeque sauce cake a few weeks ago, he was wary of anything she concocted. Thankfully, Maggie was finally here, so maybe he’d be able to inspect the cake before Mary was demanding he eat it.  
Dorothy’s booted footfalls announced the trio of girls making their way to the kitchen. Glancing out the window over the sink, Sam could see Dean and Cas standing outside in their driveway, Dean leaning on the Impala, talking to Don Stark. Sam liked Don. He could be a pompous dick, but he was still an okay guy, in the end. Not that Maggie wasn’t a perfectly okay woman, now that they’d gotten to know her and her husband a bit more, and she wasn’t trying to raze a town, plus himself and Dean, to the ground, but… Well, Maggie took some getting used to.

“Hiya uncle Sam!” seven year old Dorothy greeted, suddenly tossing her arms around his waist and squeezing him tight. Sam laughed, brushing her flyaway hair – what had escaped from her loose ponytail – back from her face and grinning back.

“Hey there, Dot. Are you… wearing a dress?”

Dorothy’s grin disappeared into a scowl and she stepped back, arms crossed over her chest. It wasn’t so much a dress, as it was a long blue shirt with puffed sleeves, worn over black tights, her legs disappearing into clunky hiking boots, but it was clear that Dorothy wasn’t fond of him pointing it out. “Papa said Tante Maggie would like it.”

“I do, you look great, sweetie.”

Speak of the witch…

Dorothy turned to go and jump into Gabe’s waiting arms, awarding him brownie points for saying it didn’t look anything like a dress, and Sam snorted, looking up at Maggie Stark. She really hadn’t aged a day. Her long golden brown hair was straight and pulled back into a clip on the back of her head, strands snaking down over her shoulders here and there, and she was wearing a simple teal sweater over black slacks and heels. Didn’t matter though, she looked the picture of class in the way she held herself.

The smile she was giving Sam, though, that had changed. The first time she’d smiled at him, it had been the smile of a woman trying to throw off an annoying reporter. This smile was strangely the smile of someone who wants you to trust them with your kids, because you can, beyond a doubt.

How far they’d come…

Two years ago, Sam, Gabriel, Castiel and Dean had come home from a night out, something the four of them didn’t do enough, to something that had Gabriel jumping out of the car before it was stopped, and jogging up to the house. He hadn’t said a word to Sam or the others before he jumped out, but he’d clearly had an odd, worrying feeling, and acted on it. Needless to say, when they all caught up to him in the living room, and the girls were curled up together on the couch, fast asleep, their babysitter sitting in a chair off to the side, they were confused. Gabriel swore he’d sensed something, something powerful, had been there, not long ago.

And then their babysitter told them that the girls’ aunt Maggie had stopped by and left the girls each a small teddy bear. The bears were still in a gift bag by the front door, as the girls had been asleep before Maggie had gotten there.

The second the baby sitter was ushered out the door with a very severe Cas to be driven the few blocks home, Sam and Dean went to work, cutting the bears open and looking for evidence of witchcraft.

Imagine the surprise and suspicion when they found none.

And then, imagine the surprise and suspicion when, they next day, and very chagrined Don Stark, someone they hadn’t seen for years, not since they’d been to Prosperity, Indiana, to hunt the man and his wife, walked into Dean’s bar. He’d waited patiently for Sam to finish with his client, and come over from next door, and then he’d explained. Maggie had gotten it in her head to check in on them. They had, after all, pissed her off a bit in the past, but with the way the world had gone since then, she wondered how they’d fared, if they were still at least somewhat in one piece – and if she could disrupt that, just a little, just a touch of revenge. She’d been looking for some easy, chaotic fun. What she’d found was two families that were really one big one, and two remarkable little girls.

Turned out Dorothy and Mary could charm even the oft times petty and quick-to-violence Margaret Stark, and from a distance too.

From there, they’d had a series of tense meetings with the Starks in Dean’s bar, until, finally, of all people, Cas was the one who signed off on Maggie, and led her into the house, Don behind, to meet the girls.

And of all their various acquaintances, Maggie was the only one with the audacity to tell the girls – two very confused girls – to call her Tante Maggie.

Fast forward a few years, and here they were.

“Sam, you look good,” she commented, opening her arms for a hug. Yep, this was weird. So weird, but he went along with it. Sometimes it was hard to forget that Maggie had thrown him across a room with a flick of her wrist, but, she was good to the girls, she liked them, they liked her, and really, she seemed to have more than forgiven Sam and Dean for trying to kill her. “Been getting some, huh?”

To the point where she was comfortable making sex jokes at him, winking her carefully lined eyes and shooting Gabriel a smirk. Gabriel, for his part, had warmed right up to Maggie, or, warmed up enough. He was a big fan of the fact that she was a big fan of a healthy sex life in a committed marriage.

Of course she would be.

“I try,” Gabriel answered, trying to sound put-upon. “It’s hard sometimes. He does the headache thing, you know.”

Maggie laughed, patting Sam’s bicep as she stepped into the kitchen, bending over, hands braced on her knees, to come to eye level with Mary, who had just finished washing her sticky hands and was drying them on a paper towel. “You ready to go, scumpa mea?”

Mary nodded, balling the paper towel up in her hand. “Can we go to Build-A-Bear today?”

Across the room, Sam caught the way Dorothy’s eyes lit up at her cousin’s suggestion. Maggie nodded, straightening up. “We sure can! Now, come on you two, we’ve got a whole bunch of back to school shopping to do, and the day’s slipping away!”

Sam and Gabriel followed them to the door, Gabriel kneeling to help Mary tie up her little pink converse shoes before kissing her forehead, Sam doing the same, and reminding her to behave.

“She always does,” Maggie chimed, holding open the front door for the girls to skip out and tear towards Don’s sleek looking car, shrieking their hellos to him. To them, he was just Don, and he was fine with that. Maggie turned back to them as she pulled the door closed.

“Thank you. I promise, we’ll have them back in one piece tomorrow night.”

“Have fun. Take care of them, please.”

“We always do,” Maggie answered, and shut the door. Through the wood, Sam could hear her heels clicking down the stairs, and across the concrete walkway towards Dean and Cas’ place.

“Like she has a choice,” Sam muttered, a hint of a smile on his face. “The protection spells we put on the girls against her the first time we all agreed to let her take them for a few hours still work.”

Gabriel laughed, clapping his hands and turning to go back to the kitchen. “We are paranoid parents taken to a whole different level. Now, come on. She made this cake right, and I didn’t let it burn. Let’s dig in, I want caramel kisses while we have a few hours to ourselves."


End file.
